Conventionally, there is a game where a plurality of players cooperate to defeat enemy characters. For example, in the conventional game performed by a plurality of players, player characters each have lives (a physical strength value), so that, if the player character is attacked by one of the enemy characters, a life of the player character decreases.
In the conventional game, however, if an attack made by one of the player characters hits another one of the player characters, a life of the other player character decreases. Thus, for example, a player whose player character has been attacked may have a feeling of discomfort. Consequently, there is room for improvement in a plurality of players playing a game while cooperating with each other.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a novel game as a game that a plurality of players play while cooperating with each other.
To achieve the object, the exemplary embodiment employs the following configurations.
An exemplary embodiment is a game system for executing a game played by a plurality of players. The game system includes a player object setting unit, a friend setting unit, an enemy setting unit, a life setting unit, and a game processing unit. The player object setting unit sets, for each player, a player object to be operated by the player. The friend setting unit sets a friend team including a plurality of player objects among the player objects. The enemy setting unit sets an enemy object that serves as an enemy of the friend team. The life setting unit sets a life for each player object. The game processing unit performs game processing in a virtual space on the basis of operations of the players. The game processing unit includes a movement process unit, an attack execution unit, a first damage process unit, a second damage process unit, a friend attack process unit, and a restoration process unit. The movement process unit, in accordance with an operation of each player, causes the corresponding player object to move. The attack execution unit, in accordance with an operation of the player, causes the player object to make an attack. The first damage process unit damages the enemy object in accordance with an attack made on the enemy object by the player object. The second damage process unit performs subtraction on the life of the player object in accordance with an attack made on the player object by the enemy object. The friend attack process unit, when another one of the player objects on the friend team has attacked the player object, performs subtraction on the life of the attacked player object, and causes a restoration object for restoring the life to appear in the virtual space. The restoration process unit, under a condition that any one of the player objects on the friend team has acquired the restoration object, restores the life of the player object having acquired the restoration object.
On the basis of the above, in accordance with an attack made on an enemy object by a player object, subtraction is performed on the life of the enemy object. Further, when the player object has attacked another player object, it is possible to perform subtraction on the life of the attacked player object, and also cause a restoration object for restoring the life to appear. Thus, in a game where a plurality of players cooperate to defeat enemies, the players can further enjoy the game while cooperating with each other.
In addition, in another configuration, when the player object attacked by the other player object on the friend team has acquired the restoration object, the restoration process unit may restore the life of the player object.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to restore the life of a player object attacked by another player object on the friend team. Even when a player object operated by a player has accidentally attacked another player object operated by another player, it is possible to restore the life of the attacked player object. This enables the player operating the attacked player object and the player operating the player object having made the attack to continuously enjoy the game thereafter.
In addition, in another configuration, the game processing unit may further include a state change unit and a recovery process unit. The state change unit, when the life of the player object has become a predetermined value or less, changes a state of the player object to an incapable-of-attack state where the movement process unit is capable of causing the player object to move, but the attack execution unit is incapable of causing the player object to make an attack. The recovery process unit, when the player object in the incapable-of-attack state has acquired the restoration object, restores the life and recovering the player object to a state where the attack execution unit is capable of causing the player object to make an attack.
On the basis of the above, a player object in an incapable-of-attack state acquires the restoration object, and thereby can return to the game. This makes it possible to advance the game while causing the players to further cooperate with each other.
In addition, in another configuration, the game processing unit may further include an object generation unit for, when the player object is in the incapable-of-attack state, generating a predetermined object from the player object.
On the basis of the above, the player object in the incapable-of-attack state can inform the players operating the other player objects of the position of the player object itself, and inform the other players of the position of the enemy object.
In addition, in another configuration, the friend attack process unit may cause the restoration object to appear at a position, in the virtual space, determined on the basis of the attacked player object.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to cause the restoration object to appear at a position determined on the basis of a player object attacked by another player object on the friend team. For example, the restoration object is caused to appear at or near the position where the player object has been attacked, whereby the player object attacked by the other player object on the friend team can immediately restore the life.
In addition, in another configuration, the game processing unit may further include a defeat process unit for, when the lives of the player objects on the friend team have satisfied a predetermined condition, determining a defeat of the friend team.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to provide a game where a plurality of players form teams so that victory or defeat is determined for each team. This makes it possible to provide a game that place more importance on the cooperation of the players.
In addition, in another configuration, all the player objects may belong to the friend team, and the enemy object may be automatically controlled by the game system.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to provide a game where all the players attempt to defeat the enemy object automatically controlled by the game system.
In addition, in another configuration, the attack execution unit may cause the player object to make an attack on a position pointed to in accordance with the operation of the player.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to make an attack on the position pointed to by a player.
In addition, in another configuration, the friend setting unit may divide the player objects into a plurality of teams so as to set at least one friend team and at least one enemy team. The player objects on the enemy team serve as the enemy object.
On the basis of the above, it is possible to provide a game where a team formed of a plurality of players competes against a team formed of other players. This makes it possible to provide a game that places more importance on teamwork.
In addition, another exemplary embodiment is a game system for executing a game played by a plurality of players. The game system includes a player object setting unit, a friend setting unit, an enemy setting unit, a parameter setting unit, and a game processing unit. The player object setting unit sets, for each player, a player object to be operated by the player. The friend setting unit sets a friend team including a plurality of player objects among the player objects. The enemy setting unit sets an enemy object that serves as an enemy of the friend team. The parameter setting unit sets a predetermined parameter for each player object. The game processing unit performs game processing in a virtual space on the basis of operations of the players The game processing unit includes a movement process unit, an action execution unit, a determination unit, a first parameter process unit, a second parameter process unit, a friend action process unit, and a restoration process unit. The movement process unit, in accordance with an operation of each player, causes the corresponding player object to move. The action execution unit, in accordance with an operation of the player, causes the player object to take a predetermined action. The determination unit determines whether or not the predetermined action of the player object based on the action execution unit has been taken on the enemy object or another one of the player objects. The first parameter process unit changes a predetermined parameter of the enemy object in accordance with the predetermined action of the player object taken on the enemy object. The second parameter process unit changes the predetermined parameter of the player object in accordance with a predetermined action of the enemy object taken on the player object. The friend action process unit, when another one of the player objects on the friend team has taken the predetermined action on the player object, changes the predetermined parameter of the player object on which the predetermined action has been taken, and causes a restoration object for restoring the predetermined parameter to appear in the virtual space. The restoration process unit, under a condition that any one of the player objects on the friend team has acquired the restoration object, restores the predetermined parameter of the player object having acquired the restoration object.
It should be noted that another exemplary embodiment may be a game processing method to be performed by the game system, or may be a program to be executed by the game system, or may be a game apparatus for executing the game.
On the basis of the exemplary embodiment, in a game that a plurality of players play while cooperating with each other, the players can perform the game while further cooperating with each other.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.